Inertial guidance systems of all types, e.g. gimballed, laser, floating stable member, require a heat exchange system for removing heat from the internal volume of the housing in a controlled manner. Presently many heat exchange systems use separate tubes or channels which are brazed, soldered, glued or otherwise attached to the housing. Those tubes or channels conduct the coolant which carries the heat away from the internal inertial guidance system. The attachment of separate tubes is extremely labor intensive and expensive, and highly skilled personnel are required. In some cases the labor requirement and expense are further increased by the milling in the housing of grooves or gutters in which the tubes will nest, in order to improve surface-to-surface contact for heat conduction. Further, heat transfer into the separate tubes is not efficient or uniform. In addition, the separate externally mounted tubes are highly susceptible to damage during fabrication and throughout the life of the equipment. The need to solder the lengths of tubes to each other and to a manifold introduces the potential for leaks and the potential for blockages caused by excess solder creeping into the joints. Solder operations also leave flux residues that must be cleaned out. If the metals involved are not naturally solderable they must first be plated to enable soldering.